


It Seems Impossible

by nothingbutuseless



Series: It Seems Impossible [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutuseless/pseuds/nothingbutuseless
Summary: Link has just started to get back into the mood of things after the defeat of Calamity Ganon, but might need a little help from a certain Rito.





	It Seems Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't been updating like I should, I decided to post this to make up for it. Hopefully you guys enjoy this small drabble.

It had been a week since everything had went back to normal after he defeated Calamity Ganon, and during that time both the princess and the knight had done their best to repair Hyrule Castle. The Champions had arrived to help soon after the two had finished repairing the castle library, after they were done with helping out in their respective homes. 

Mipha was the first to arrive on Ruta, along with Sidon, who wanted to see Hyrule Castle for himself. It took them two days to reach the castle and by the time they had arrived, it was around noon. While waiting for the other three, Zelda and Link had given Mipha and Sidon a tour of the castle, and what had already been repaired. 

When Sidon caught sight of Link at the entrance to the castle, he didn't hesitate in dragging the hylian into a bear hug, not letting go for several seconds. 

Mipha had to yell at Sidon that he was crushing Link, and that he was turning red due to not getting air. The prince had let go of Link, furiously apologizing and Link had signed that it was okay. 

Link and Mipha exchanged gazes and smiled, the knight bringing the princess into a hug. The two childhood friends hugged for a few seconds, before they pulled away. Mipha brung a hand up to pull at Link's nose teasingly. Link had puffed his cheeks out in annoyance, but was glad to see his friends. 

The next to arrive was Daruk, who slowly brung Rudania to a halt, before jumping off of the Divine Beast. The four had walked up to Rudania, giving him a warm welcome. Daruk had swung a hand to pat Link on the back, causing him to sway on his feet, before he caught his balance. 

Zelda had decided to take the three inside, before turning to Link, a hand resting on his shoulder. 

"Make sure to bring Revali and Urbosa to the dining hall once they arrive. I know better than anyone, that you need your rest. But first, I'd like to have a dinner in your honor, Link. Just the six of us, like how it used to be." 

Link had raised an eyebrow, a teasing glint in his eye, causing the princess to blush. She stuttered for a moment, before turning away, her cheeks still pink. "Shut up. Just wanted us to be like a family once more."

She turned towards the Zora siblings who were in an intense conversation with Daruk, before looking back at Link. "Plus Sidon of course."

Link silently giggled, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. He smiled at Zelda and nodded, before she turned and walked off with the other three inside the castle. 

He had watched them walk away with a smile, before it slowly faded. The hand that was covering his mouth moved to his stomach, as a frown settled on his face. No one knew how badly he had been injured battling Ganon, but he hid it well. 

Link turned to look at Ruta and Rudania, who were slowly moving to lay down. He walked over to Ruta, placing a hand on her trunk. The wind blew around them, as Link stared into Ruta's eyes, before he heard a landing sound from behind him. 

He turned to see Medoh land softly in front of Rudania, before the pilot landed himself. He smiled softly, before he saw Naboris arrive soon after. 

He stood by Ruta, waiting for Revali and Urbosa to walk up. He patted Ruta's trunk, before turning towards the two Champions. Urbosa had smiled once she saw him, and drew him into a hug, patting him on the head softly. 

"You did good, Link. Now that Calamity Ganon is sealed we can focus on what we lost in the hundred years you were asleep." 

The Gerudo Champion slowly pulled away, a smile on her face. A scoff was heard from Link's right, as he turned to see Revali with his wings crossed, a frown on his face. 

Link silently giggled at the miffed Rito, before turning to bury his face in Revali's chest, wrapping his arms around the Rito's neck as his hands clutched his scarf. Due to his head that was snuggled in the warm chest, he didn't see the Rito's face tint pink, before warm wings wrapped around Link's waist. 

The two stood like that for several moments, before they were interupted by a cough and turned to look at a smirking Gerudo. Revali's face turned beet red as he squawked in embarassment, letting go of Link as he started walking towards the castle. 

Urbosa had gone ahead and went inside, leaving the two alone. Link's face was beet red and he felt his ears burn in embarassment. He tilted his head down, his hair covering his eyes as a hand lifted up to his rapidly beating heart. 

Revali, who was walking to the entrance of the castle, realized that Link wasn't following. He turned around and frowned, his eyes analyzing the knight's form. 

He knew something was up with Link, but he didn't want to bring it up. When the Divine Beasts had been free, Impa had told Link something that shocked him. Revali had a feeling that what Impa told his was still bothering him. 

The Rito sighed, and walked to Link, who still had his head down. He placed a wing on Link's head, causing the knight to look up. 

"Come on then. No point in keeping the others waiting longer than they should be." He turned around and begun to walk to the entrance once more. 

Link had blinked at Revali, before he realized he would be left behind. He quickly caught up with the Rito, and carefully brought a hand up to weave his fingers through Revali's, a red tint still on his face. 

A gentle squeeze brought comfort to Link, and he looked up at Revali, who was looking forward, but had a small smile on his face. Link smiled and looked forward, squeezing back just as tightly. 

The two walked inside, fingers entertwined as they met with Urbosa, who was waiting by the door. The three, led by Link arrived at the dining hall, where Zelda, Mipha, Sidon and Daruk were deep in conversation. 

While the others were engrossed in welcoming Urbosa, Revali pulled Link off to the side. Once he deemed that they were a good distance away from the others, he turned his attention to the knight. 

Placing a wing on Link's cheek and turned him to face the Rito. Revali leaned in, softly nuzzling Link's cheek with his beak, his wing slowly moving to Link's waist, where he wrapped his arms around him. 

Wrapping his arms around Revali's neck, Link accepted the kiss on his cheek with a smile. Turning to face the knight, Revali leaned in slowly, Link following after until the distance between them disappeared as they slowly kissed. 

After a few minutes, the two slowly pulled away. Link had buried his head in Revali's neck as his arms tightened around the Rito's neck. The Rito in turn, tightened his hold around Link's waist, resting his head on the top of Link's head, a small smile on his beak. 

Soon Link would start to feel guilt, and it was his job to cheer the knight up. But first, a little moment between the two wouldn't hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, there are no errors in this, as I double checked, but let me know if you find any that I missed.


End file.
